


Melting the Ice Queen

by AshREvans, Prismidian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Lukas Bondevik had recently been united as brother and sister after having been separated at birth. After living together in Elsa's village, it gets invaded by Vikings and the two magic users are kidnapped and taken away from their village by the Viking, self proclaimed King of Northern Europe, Mathias Køhler.</p><p>In this Viking AU, They're countries however, they don't know it yet, just that they are immortal and age differently then the Humans. Also, the female versions are in the same universe as them for sake of the story. Lukas and Elsa live on their own at first instead of with Mathias. Also for the sake of the story, Lukas is an ex-Viking and doesn't know, nor has traveled with Mathias in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa Bondevik - Female Norway  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
> Mathias Køhler - Denmark
> 
> I knew very little Danish and Norwegian so if anything is incorrect thought this fic, I apologize!

Elsa Bondevik stood in her home looking at the boy who had stopped in. He was dressed like a Viking, and looked just like her, only he was male and his hair was shorter. He had the same silver cross hair pin in his hair that she had, the one her mother had given her when she was just a baby and said there was only one other out there like it.

Her same twilight blue eyes were staring evenly back at her as he waited for her answer to what he had said. Needless to say, Elsa was staring at the boy sitting in a wooden chair while she was leaning against a table with a shocked expression on her face. What he had said… could it be true? Finally she found the words to speak.

"You can't be." She said in a small voice. "You would be able to do what I do if you're claims are true."

"Who said that I can't?" He asked. His voice was cold, unfeeling. Another quality the two shared.

"I haven’t seen it." She straightened up and carefully controlled her expression to return to normal. "I'm the only one I've seen that can do what I do."

"Then you haven’t gone out much." He stood from where he sat and walked over to Elsa. He reached up and touched the hair pin that pulled back the left side of her long blonde hair. "Given how long you’ve lived, I find that surprising."

"How do you know that?" She practically hissed.

"I can see it. You and I, we're the same age." He said, dropping his hand from her hair pin. "If you want proof that badly." He took her hand and moved it up to his hair pin, the only thing that's been with him since he was born.

Elsa closed her eyes when her fingers touched the cold metal, the spell that would allow her to see the objects memories already passing through her lips in the barest whisper. She saw everything, things she didn’t want to see, the boy in front of her with her own face streaked with blood. She even saw when the two hair pins were together, when the accessory was given to her and him as babies before he was taken away from her and her mother. It all became too much. She dropped her hand and stepped back.

"Lukas… I can't believe it. No. Not until you show me that you have my same power." She said and looked up at him, her face stony but her eyes showed a fire in them that seemed near challenging.

"Fine. If it's proof you want, then I'll give it to you." He said and turned on his heel. "Follow me."

Elsa did. She followed up until he led her out of her house and away from the village that she lived in until they were in a meadow not far from her home, it had a pond and Elsa came here to bathe and to just clear her mind at times after a long day of helping the villagers she lived with.

"What are you planning?"

"Fight me." Lukas said simply. "Magic only. No weapons." He pulled his sword and scabbard from his hip and dropped it to the ground. "Whether I win or lose, if I can fight you, give you a run for your money in magic skill, will you believe me?"

She thought about it. She never saw any more magic users before. Not to mention he looked exactly like her.  Slowly, almost reluctantly, she nodded.

"I will."

Lukas's stony face broke at that moment into a deadly smirk as he regarded Elsa with a predatory look. "Good."

It started. Elsa may not have fought before, but she still knew more than Lukas did because she had formal magic training where she was almost positive Lukas picked up what he knew while he was fighting. Blows were exchanged and by the end, Lukas was on the ground on his back with Elsa's foot on his chest, her arms crossed. Around them, ice spears were jutting out of the ground and there were charred parts on the ground. It was plain to see who used what. Elsa's preferred fighting magic was ice and water while it was easy to tell that Lukas preferred to use fire and heat against his opponents.

Both parties were beat up and looked worn down. Blood trickled down Lukas's cheek from a cut he received from one of Elsa's ice spears. Elsa had a burn on her left arm from one of Lukas's attack that burned through the sleeve of her clothes. Both of them were panting when Elsa took her foot off Lukas's chest and stepped back, holding out her hand to help him up. Lukas took it gratefully and dusted off himself before looking at Elsa expectantly.

She was silent for a long moment. What he had told her was true. But what did he expect of her? To throw herself in his arms and cry? She wasn’t one to cry. Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to him and put a hand on his cheek, wiping away the blood with her thumb.

"We should… we should get cleaned up." She said, dropping her hand and turning away from him.

"Søster." He said and reached out to grab her uninjured arm softly.

She paused but didn't turn back. "What?"

"Look at me."

She lifted her head and turned it to look at him. "What?" She repeated.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheathed dagger. "Here. I want you to have this." He said and held it out to her. "It was my first one."

Elsa looked at it curiously for a moment before turning around completely and taking it in her hands. "Thank you… bror." She said.

Lukas found himself smiling faintly for a brief moment and he brushed some fly-away hair behind her ear. "Come on." He said.

Elsa hooked the dagger to her belt tied around her hip and Lukas moved to get his sword back from the ground, sliding it back in place. The two walked back to Elsa's home and shop in a somewhat comfortable silence, both of them trying to gather their thoughts. When they arrived home, since neither of them had enough magic energy left to heal one another, they bandaged up each other's wounds. Lukas cut off the sleeve of Elsa's dress and used some burn salve and bandages, wrapping it up neatly. Elsa took care of Lukas's face, rubbing in more salve before adhering a bandage to his face, all the while he was looking to the side.

After both of them were bandaged up, Elsa pulled out the dagger and looked at it, unsheathing it and examining it. She saw Lukas's name carved into it close to the hilt. Lukas's noticed her looking at it and spoke.

"I made that myself." He said. "With the help of our father."

Elsa went rigid. That man. The one who left her and her mother alone. She didn’t care that he took her twin brother from her because the boy that stood before her was still little more than a stranger related by blood. Saying nothing, she sheathed the dagger back up and replaced it on her hip. It was a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Why did you seek me out?" She asked.

Lukas blinked. He knew she would have asked eventually, however, now that she had, he wasn’t ready for it. Taking a deep breath, he racked a hand through his hair.

"Our father died and I had no family left." He said. "On his deathbed, he told me I had a sister. So I looked for you." 

"But why? To take me out to sea with you? I'm not leaving my village." She said stubbornly.

"No. Not to take you away." He said. "To ask to stay with you, be your brother."

"But why?"

"After Father died, I had no reason to continue my life at sea, except to find you. I grew tired of the pillaging and the killing." He looked at Elsa with the most sincere expressions he's ever shown anyone. "If you'll let me, I would like to stay with you."

Elsa frowned, looking down as she thought it over. Her mother had passed away recently as well and she still visited her grave daily. It would be nice to live with family again, to have someone there for her even if neither of them would talk much. Letting out a sigh, she nodded.

"All right. You can stay."

Lukas smiled faintly again. It seemed only family was able to coax one out of him. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. You won't regret your decision." He assured.

She nodded. "All right. Just… help me make the stew for dinner." She said and stepped away from him, moving to get a pot down from one of the cabinets.

She instructed Lukas to go to the market place and purchase some meat for her, handing him money and shooing him away. While he was gone, she grabbed the vegetables, the small amount that she was able to grow, and began chopping them up, tossing them in the pot she would have to fill with water.

She didn’t notice when Lukas came back. When he did, he took a moment to examine his sister. She stood like he did, moved like he did, was as cold as he was. His stoic expression turned down into a frown. She would have made an incredible companion at sea, but he could tell she was more mild-mannered then he was. If he brought her out to sea, he had no idea what would happen to her disposition. He had to protect her from that, and from anyone that would give her a taste of that life.

Bringing the meat up to where Elsa was cutting, he kissed the side of her head softly before whispering a silent promise.

"I will protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias finally meets Elsa and Lukas and the magic users are not at all what he was expecting.

Mathias Køhler looked out from the bow of his ship out at the horizon before him. One of his favorite things in the world to do was to sail the open sea and as a Viking, it wasn’t something that was impossible for him. He was at sea most of the time, visiting new lands, pillaging and taking the new lands for his own.

As he stood out, looking, he saw a land appear on the horizon, getting closer and closer until he was able to make out a small village. It looked small and undisturbed, and though Mathias didn't pick his targets without reason, he had heard rumors going around that there were magic users living there, and he was ordered to destroy it. Giving the orders, his men descended upon the village and began taking whatever they wanted or could carry.

The people began screaming and running around in terror. Mathias joined the fray and, upon doing so, he noticed a shop and moved towards it, his battle axe in hand ready to use if he needed it. He pushed the door open slowly and peered inside.

*     *     *

Two years had passed since Elsa was reunited with her brother. She had sent him out into the woods to get some more potion ingredients for her. Inside of her shop, she was helping one of the villagers with a broken leg, using a spell to heal it. She had no idea about the Viking ships bearing down on her village.

It wasn’t like she was totally unaware, however. She had a feeling that something life changing would be set in motion today, and her feelings were never wrong. The only problem about her feelings was that they never told her exactly what happened and it generally made her anxious when they came around.

When she finished healing the villager's leg, she sent him off, telling him that he was alright. When he left, she walked over to her store room to take inventory of her ingredients, hoping that Lukas would return soon with the new ones. Returning from the store room, the sounds of a struggle made their way to her ear. Thinking that it was one of the ritualistic battles, Elsa ignored it and began to work on a potion. She didn’t notice when a tall blonde man with an axe entered her shop. Not until he spoke.

"Hej." 

Elsa's eyes widened at the language that she had heard around from the country across the ocean to the south of hers. She whipped around to see a blond boy with unnaturally spiky hair standing in the shop with a large battle axe at his side and a smirk on his face. She was absolutely shocked. She didn’t think those sounds were from a real fight. Quickly regaining her composure, her shocked expression melted into a glare and she held her hands out like she was going to fend him off.

The man grinned. "Quiet one, huh? Come on. You're coming with me." He said before holding out his hand. Then he noticed her stance and raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell I will." Elsa growled and shot ice spears from her hands at the intruder.

The man's eyes widened at this. "Lort!" He shouted and moved his axe to block the blast. He narrowed his eyes at Elsa and grabbed her by the wrist. "I knew there were magic users here!" He said and then gave Elsa another onceover before smirking. "But I didn't expect they would be so beautiful."

Elsa clawed at his hand. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "Or I swear by Odin I'll kill you!"

The man only laughed and lifted her off the ground. "Ja, I'm sure you can, but you won't because I'm the only one who speaks Danish like the others. I'm supposed to kill you, but I would rather keep you alive after seeing what you can do. How am I supposed to tell the other's to leave you alone if you kill me?"

Elsa started to flail in the man's arms when her brother had come back to the shop. His eyes widened at the sight and he dropped the herbs he had gathered.

"Elsa!" He cried and held his hands out to cast a spell.

"Lukas!" Elsa said and reached out for her twin, hoping that he would be able to save her.

The other male turned to see another Norwegian and tilted his side, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Are you two twins or something?" He asked, trying to figure out if the other had the same powers as Elsa.

Elsa saw his expression, deciding to use it to her advantage. "He's my husband!" She lied, shooting a pleading expression at her brother to play along with her. "Now let me go!"

Lukas caught the glance, but not acknowledging it. "Let her go and leave our village." He said in a low menacing growl.

The Viking set Elsa back down at that, who scurried behind her brother. The Viking glared at Lukas. "You are a lucky man, however, I'm not leaving empty handed. So, either I have to take you both, or-"

The Dane didn’t say it, but his grip on his axe tightened a bit. Elsa nor Lukas knew the only reason he didn’t finish his sentence was because he wasn’t heartless. He didn't want to kill anyone, but if Lukas didn’t play dead, then he would have no choice. The search was for magic users and the Viking had already found one and if he had to fight Lukas, he wouldn’t be able to hold back and not injure him. Looking at Elsa, he felt like he wanted her to be safe, she was very beautiful. It was a shame she was already married.

Lukas's glare turned hard. "Or what?" He snarled.

Elsa put her hands on her brother's back and whispered in his ear. "Sorry, bror. I'm so sorry." She said, she didn’t mean to him to get involved.

The Viking frowned and brought his axe up, ready to strike down Lukas. "I will have to take her and end your life. She uses magic, and seeing as you have not picked up a weapon to fight against me, you can too."

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the Viking move to attack. She couldn’t let her brother get hurt, not after he was playing along with her to try to protect her. Stepping away from her brother, she stood next to him and assumed the same stance as him, ready to cast a spell.

Lukas chuckled humorlessly. "Very perceptive of you. And here I thought you didn't have a brain to go along with your brutish physique." He said, muttering the spell that would allow him to attack. "And I would love to see you try, Dane." He spat before he shot blasts of fire at the Viking.

It was easy to see that the Dane wasn’t expecting fire, but he ducked out of the way and knocked over a table to use a as a sort of shield, and crouched behind that. He cursed, knowing there had to be an easier way to get them to his ship. He didn't want to kill Lukas, but he knew that if he didn’t deal with it, his crew would.

Lukas jumped back a bit, pulling Elsa back with him, and shot more fire at the table; it quickly erupted into flames. The Viking backed away from the fire and looked around the shop. He found another thing to hide behind and quickly moved over there before grabbing vials of ingredients and potions in his hands. He turned to Lukas and Elsa.

"Stop or I'll start breaking things!" He said.

"Like we need those. We can always get more!" Lukas replied, sounding tough.

Elsa looked from her brother to the potions and ingredients. While Lukas was pretending like they didn’t matter, she knew it was a lie. Those ingredients weren't easy to gather and losing them would cause quite a draw back. She lowered her hands. The Viking saw an opening and took it. Since he had dropped his axe behind the table, he reached out and grabbed Elsa, holding her in front of him, like a shield from Lukas and his fire. She struggled against his arms, trying to get free.

"Let go of me!" She screeched.

"I don't think you understand why we came to your town, do you?" The Viking asked, ignoring Elsa and her struggles.

Lukas lowered his hands and looked at Elsa worriedly. "Søster." He breathed.

The Dane became confused again. Was that a weird pet name they used? Søster sounded like the Danish word for sister. He shook it off for now. That didn’t matter right now. He needed to get focused.

"Nej. We will do this the hard way or the easy way, ja?" He said, finally acknowledging the struggling Elsa.

Lukas fell silent, about to give in because he didn’t want the Dane to hurt his sister. Elsa, on the other hand, did not like being a damsel in distress and stomped on the Dane's foot, hoping that he would be surprised and let her go.

"I say the hard way!" She growled.

The Dane grunted, however, and instead of fully let her go, he pulled her back with him and wrapped his arms around her. "Nej. There is a reason I wear boots." He said.

Elsa started squirming again, struggling hard to get out of the circle of his arms, her own painfully pinned behind her back between his chest. "What do you want with us?" She growled, looking back and glaring.

"You both are magic users and we were ordered to kill them. So your husband can either come with us or play dead. I can take a bride with no question, however, both of you?" The Dane shook his head. "The odds would be better if I just killed you both."

Lukas glared, regaining his will to fight. "Then kill us. Let us die with our people. There is no way that we would go with you."

"They are only going to kill people who use magic; the rest of your village would only die should they try to fight us, or if they can use magic as well. However, you are the only two I have found that can actually use it."

Elsa looked at Lukas, her eyes telling him that they should have left the village long ago because all of the villagers would fight the Vikings to protect Lukas and Elsa because they were valued healers in the town. "Then we will run. Just let us go."

Lukas understood the look and then turned to the Dane. "You don't understand, Dane." He said, sounding calm now. "They're going to fight to protect us because we help them."

"Then come peacefully."

"Or, if you are trying to show us mercy, like I can tell you're attempting to, you can just let us go. Say that you never found us."

"We can work something out," he said, "when I bring you to the Swede who told me to come. If he says you can return, then fine, but if I don't take you, I have to kill two random people and claim they used magic. We knew there was at least one when we came to this village and we are not leaving until they are taken of."

"Then I guess I'll have to take care of you first then." He glared. "Elsa, duck!" He said and raised a hand, aiming it at the other males face.

Elsa's eyes widened and she ducked the best she could, being pinned to the Danes chest. She silently thanked Odin for her small size. Lukas muttered a spell and shot an ice spear at the Vikings face. The Viking threw Elsa at Lukas, not wanting to actually use her as a shield against a sharp ice lance and grabbed something that he could try to use to tie them up.

"So your name is Elsa?" He said with a grin, advancing on them with the rope, hoping to tie it around them in their moment of disorientation.

His plan didn’t work because Lukas had caught Elsa by the shoulders and glared at the other. He let Elsa stand on her own. He didn’t have to hold back now and stepped back from the rope wielding man.

"I think that seems a bit unfair." Elsa said. "You know my name, but I don't know what to call you. Perhaps I should give you a name." Her words oozed with sarcasm, her very words like poison. "How about insufferable cretin?"

"My name is Mathias Køhler, King of Northern Europe. What's your husband's name? He seems to think being a Viking is easy."

"He knows it is easy," she countered. "He used to be one."

"They call me Lukas Bondevik, and I have never heard a king with that name."

"You will." Mathias said, grinning, and folded his arms proudly over his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENS

Lukas scoffed at the Dane's claims and Elsa rolled her eyes. This man was way too confident for his own good. He was certainly going to get himself killed if she and Lukas weren’t the ones to deal it out.

"Unlikely. Norway will never agree to have a king as dull-minded as you. Now leave!" Lukas said.

"Nej." Mathias said, staring down at the pair of Norwegians.

"Then good luck finding us." Lukas said and muttered an invisibility spell, casting it on him and Elsa.

Smirking, Elsa wiggled her fingers at Mathias as she slowly faded from view. The last thing she saw from the inside of the burning shop was Mathias grabbing at the air where he thought Elsa and Lukas had been before they turned invisible.

"Lort." She heard him say.

She didn’t see or hear anything else as Lukas started pulling her through the village and into the woods. When they were safe by a tree, he let the spell fall and both people became visible again.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Lukas asked, looking over her sister frantically, looking for anything that looked like an injury.

"I'm fine." She said and waved him off. "I just feel dirty." Leaning back against a tree, she looked at the village. "We can't leave them to fend for themselves…"

Lukas looked at the ground. "If we go back, we're in danger." He said. "We'll put them in more danger. We can't go back."

"We have to at least get somewhere out of the woods." She said and sighed. "Maybe to another village. We can run to one of the fjords where he can never find us."

"All right. Come on. We have to get to my boat." He said and stood up, holding out a hand for Elsa.

She took his hand and nodded. "All right. But do not use any more magic. Your body won't be able to take another dual invisibility spell." She waned.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, fine." He said and led his sister out of the woods and through the village to where his ship was.

When they arrived, they found their ship had been sunk and the dock was burned to cinders. Not only that, but it wasn’t long before the two were surrounded by Danish men, talking in a language what was familiar, but not at the same time. Elsa muttered a translation spell to try to understand what was going on; however, the second she did, she regretted it.

"There is no way out." Elsa said as she turned around to see they were surrounded.

Lukas turned as well and his eyes widened. He took his sisters hand and squeezed it as a form of comfort. "We'll find a way out of here." He told her in a voice only she could hear. "I promise."

*     *     *

Mathias met up with his men, frowning as he saw villagers fighting with them. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair before he spoke.

"They have escaped." He said and started walking back to the ship.

He didn't realize that his words would cause his men to look for them. When they spotted a boat that wasn’t their own, they had sunk it and torched the dock. When the villagers seemed to avoid making eye contact, the Vikings, raised and trained by Mathias, grabbed some rope and attempted to catch the two magic using Norwegians.

After a long search, the Danes made their way to their own ships, that is, before someone shouted out.

"Hey! There they are!" He called and pointed to the Norwegians standing out at the burned dock.

The rest of the Vikings smirked and laughed as they surrounded the Norwegians, knowing there was nowhere for them to escape.

"She seems fine, but the guy looks rough. He shouldn't put up much of a fight. This will be easy." Said one of the men.

*     *     *

Elsa stepped back from the men, pulling Lukas with her and planned to protect him the best she knew how. Lukas looked out from behind her and glared; there was too many of them. Elsa wouldn’t be able to take them all on her own and Lukas was in no condition to fight.

One of the Danes grabbed Lukas and another pulled Elsa away from him. The Dane who had a hold of Lukas smirked as he spoke.

"Do you want a Vikings death or should we run you through like this?"

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard this and reached out for her brother as she was dragged away. "Let him go!"

Lukas, however, glared the man down as he spoke. "I choose neither." He said in his deadliest calm voice.

"Then we will choose for you." The Dane said and grinned.

The one holding Elsa picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on, make it quick so we can leave."

Elsa began squirming in the Vikings arms. "I SAID LET ME GO!" She shouted and started pounding the sides of her fists against his back.

Lukas looked back at his sister, squirming and shouting before turning the glare on the others. He clenched his fist. "I would like to see you try."

The men around grinned and snickered, trying to decide what to do with the male Norwegian.

"What about the Bloody Eagle?" One suggested.

"Or rip him limb from limb?"

"How about we make it fun?"

As they went back and forth, Elsa wished that she hadn’t used the spell to translate what they were saying. As the Vikings were debating on what way to kill Lukas, one broke away from the group and walked over to the Norwegian and raised a sword above his head, bringing it down over him. Elsa's eyes widened as she saw this and shouted out to her brother staring down the sword.

"BROR! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Elsa had expected to see red splatter the grass, but instead she heard the clang of metal against metal. She looked up and saw Mathias holding up his axe, stopping the sword in its tracks, causing Lukas to fall backwards. He moved the axe and kicked the man back.

"Not before the Swede sees them!" He shouted at the rest of them, glaring, then what Elsa said, sunk in and he blinked a bit. "Bror?"

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized her mistake, though she had to admit she was grateful to Mathias for saving her brother's life. For a long while, everyone was silent. Then the men started laughing and one pulled Lukas up, patting him on the back as someone else helped the man that Mathias kicked back up.

"So is the magic real? He didn't use it." One man said.

"Ja, Mathias. Did he use it before?" Another asked.

Mathias blinked a bit, snapping out of his thoughts before he looked at the men. "Uh… Ja. You don't believe it do you?" He grinned before reaching for Elsa. "But let's go show them to Berwald first."

Elsa shied away from Mathias's hand and walked over to Lukas and peered out over his shoulder at the Danish men. Her fear of strangers was never so bad before… guess that was in part to Mathias and his Vikings.  Mathias looked at the two, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly before giving Elsa a smile.

"Come on. We're taking you to the Swede, and, like I said before, he'll decide what will happen to you." He said and nodded to the ships.

Letting out a sigh, Lukas started leading Elsa after Mathias, thinking they didn’t really have much choice in the matter. As they were walking, Elsa dropped her forehead on Lukas's shoulder, feeling incredibly stupid for blowing their cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bloody Eagle, for those who don't know, is an old Viking torture technique where the back of the victim was cut out and the ribs were broken outwards to resemble bloody wings. The lungs would be pulled out form the wounds and salt was sprinkled on them. If the victim screamed, they would not reach Vallhala, condemned not to feast with the gods. My back hurts just thinking about it. 
> 
> I just saved you from graphic Googling. You're welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

When they were out at sea, Mathias turned to Elsa and Lukas, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"So… you two aren't married?"

Lukas let out a sigh and shook out his head. "No. We're twins."

Elsa lifted her head out of Lukas's shoulder and sighed. "The cat's out of the bag, it seems." She muttered in his ear.

Mathias nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Hmm. Ok. Well… welcome aboard." He smiled a bit as they sailed away from Norway. "You… you don't get seasick, do you?"

"Believe it or not, we grew up at sea." He said, mostly talking about himself, but he might as well lie in Elsa's case. "So no, we don't get seasick."

Mathias grinned and folded his arms again before nodding again. "Good. Then you should be fine." He said and then motioned to the deck. "You can find a place on deck if you need. We should arrive in Danmark soon." He said.

Lukas nodded and Elsa took the chance to find a less occupied spot on the deck so she could try to be alone for a while. Lukas watched his sister before sighing and followed her, standing.

"I hate this." Elsa said and pulled her legs to her chest. "I just want to go home…"

Lukas sighed again and patted her head lightly. "I know." He said before he sat next to her. Gently kissing her hairpin, he spoke again. "I'll get us home somehow."

It was Elsa's turn to sigh. "Don't use your magic before it recovers." She ordered.

"I know; I won't." He said, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on his sisters shoulder lightly.

*     *     *

When Elsa and Lukas left Mathias, he shrugged before going to get some mead. It was going to be quite the trip back home, he could tell that much at least. As he drank, he watched the two Norwegians who sat at the bow of the ship. Signing, he turned to one of his men that wasn’t rowing the ship.

"So how is the wind? Do you think we can go the whole way by tomorrow?" He asked.

The man started talking back and forth about how the sea was faring; however, Mathias wasn’t really interested and zoned out as he stared at the two Norwegians.  After a while, Mathias picked up another bottle of mead before he walked over to the two, blowing off the man who was still talking.

*     *     *

Lukas looked up from Elsa's shoulder as he heard footsteps approach and saw Mathias heading over to them. Standing up, he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the other boy. Elsa looked up when Lukas stood, deciding to stay on the ground. She could practically smell the Alpha Male fight about to start.

When Mathias stood in front of the two Norwegians, he held up the bottle in his hand. "Do you want any?"

Lukas shook his head. "Nei takk. I don't drink."

Mathias laughed before tapping the bottle to Lukas's arm. "Come on, your søster said you used to be a Viking. How do you not drink?"

"Ja. I  was a Viking. Then I found out I had a sister so I stopped and settled down to protect her." He said. "I don’t have a taste for alcohol anymore."

Mathias snickered and looked around Lukas to Elsa. "So that's why you said you were married?" He said before looking back to Lukas. "So you act like her father, ja?"

"I act like I have to so I can best protect her."

Tilting his head to the side, Mathias looked between the two. "But she doesn’t seem the type that needs much protecting." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Not that she isn’t worth protecting or she-"

"Oh, she's not. She just doesn’t want to talk to you."

Letting out a sigh, he nodded at what Lukas said before taking a drink from the bottle. "It might take a few days to get back to Denmark."

"All right, good to know." Lukas said coldly. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Ja…" He said before running a hand through his hair, turning, and leaving the two Norwegians alone again.

After a while of sitting on the ship, Lukas and Elsa started to get hungry, so Lukas took the liberty of getting up to look for some provisions. They couldn't go the whole trip to Denmark without eating a little something after all. He told Elsa he was going to be right back and set off to find someone that didn’t look as… intimidating to talk to about food. When he stood up to leave, Elsa stood, sighing, and turned to look out at the water. It didn't take long before someone decided to join her.

"Hej."

Elsa looked over to see Mathias leaning back against the railing with his hands behind his back. Turning her head back, she decided not to grace him with an answer and just stared out at the water. Finally, she spoke.

"Thanks."

Mathias looked at her with a confused expression before he smiled, understanding. "They wouldn’t have killed him."

"Sounded like it." She said and scooted away from him.

He smirked. "You don’t like strangers… do you?" He said, leaning in closer to see her face. "And your bror doesn’t like you talking to strangers either?"

Elsa looked away so he couldn’t see her face. "I don’t like strangers."

"Well, I told you my name, but I don't know yours." He said with a grin, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. Lukas called me it before." She said and slapped his hand away.

Mathias narrowed his eyes and rubbed the back of his hand. "I thought we could start over."

"Just because you saved my bother doesn’t mean that you didn’t try to use me as a human shield or kidnap us."

"I didn’t use you as a shield. You were a distraction and I didn’t kill you, did I?"

"You still took us from our home. And you did too use me as a human shield." She said, sounding younger than she was. "Now leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you."

"You were married; I didn't think your  _husband_ would risk hurting you. Though your bror seemed close."

"He and I are twins. Of course I'm close to him." She said, not understanding what he meant, and subconsciously touched her hairpin.

"Close to hurting you." He muttered before he noticed the clip and reached for it.

Elsa turned to look at him, only to see him reaching out. "What do you mean close to hurting me?" She said, glaring at him, and slapped his hand away.

He made an annoyed face at being slapped again, but he understood why she did it. "Well, I carry my axe, ja? I wouldn’t have it anywhere near you if you could get hurt, but he still looked like he was going to hurt me; even when you were still in front of me."

She rolled her eyes. "He told me to duck and I listened." She said. "And if you hadn’t noticed, you're almost two heads taller than me. I wasn’t much of a shield to begin with." She growled before looking back out at the water, glaring at it like it had just insulted her.

Mathias couldn’t help but laugh at her. He turned around and crossed his arms over the railing, leaning over it. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"Have you ever been on the water?"

"No."

He snickered and looked at her. "What do you think of it?"

"Not as magnificent as Lukas would tell me." She muttered.

Mathias sighed and looked back at the water, lost in the memories of his childhood. "It's almost everything I could have ever imagined." He said. "I'm sorry it isn’t the same for you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I bet it would have been better if I went on the water the way Lukas planned." She said. "Not being kidnapped by a brute and his goons." She hissed before she walked across the front of the ship, leaning against the railing opposite of the Dane.

"Wait-" He started as he reached out for her, but stopped half way and let his hand fall to the side. "How would he have you sail?" He said from the middle of the bow, looking at her back.

"He would have taken me out to where I wanted to go and let me sail. He would have taken me sightseeing and exploring. I would have been free…" She said, mostly to herself as she looked out at the horizon.

Mathias frowned and looked out at the water before he walked over to her. "I'm sorry this is your first time. But I would take you anywhere you wanted to go after this."

"I would want to get away from you after this." She growled.

"Ja. I figured." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, so make my wish come true and leave me alone." She said, venom dripping from her words.

Mathias held up his hands in surrender and took a step back. "Hey, hey. I didn’t do anything  _that_ bad to you."

"I already don’t like you because I don’t know you. And now I'm here. Need I go on?"

"I didn’t say you had to like me. I just said I wanted to make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by letting me and my brother go and never looking for us again."

Mathias frowned knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to do that. Turning away from her, he looked at the floor of the ship. "I… can't do that."

"Then I have nothing to say to you." She growled, looking away from him as well.

Mathias was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Elsa?"

"What?" She spat.

He shook his head, letting out a breath, and walked away, ignoring his impulse to do something that he shouldn’t. As he walked away, Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to look out at the horizon. It wasn’t long before she was joined by her brother.

"I couldn’t find food." He said. "I think we'll just be better off sleeping for now."

She sighed and nodded. "I guess we'll just have to sleep here?"

"Yeah. Looks like it." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down, leaning against the wall of the ship.

Elsa sighed again before sitting next to him. "All right."

Lukas wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Just sleep. It'll be morning before you know it." He said.

Nodding, Elsa leaned against him closing her eyes.


End file.
